Embuer tes lunettes
by Lokky
Summary: Prenez un certain survivant aux yeux verts, ajoutez une fille qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Mélangez pendant quatre heures... Resultat explosif assuré ! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout à JK Rowling, hélas…

Note :Une petite fic sans prétention, postée parce que sinon, elle traîne dans mon ordi… La suite est prête, alors il ne tient qu'à vous, chers rewiewers, de me convaincre de la poster !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 **

Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec une humeur de chien et certain mal-être qui me prenait au corps… Mais sans savoir pourquoi.

Ma matinée fut particulièrement lente et morne, comme si le destin décidait soudainement que AUJOURD'HUI ce sera votre fête… Prise dans ces pensées, je quittai la table relativement excédée par mes cabotins de meilleurs amis qui se foutaient de la tête de leurs cabotins de pires ennemis.

Ce qu'ils peuvent être lourds ! Je ne suis pas spécialement pour une véritable osmose entre les maisons antagonistes de Poudlard, mais je ne refuserais sûrement pas de temps en temps une trêve entre Serpentard et Gryffondor…

Oui, ça serait reposant.

C'est donc empli d'une humeur relativement massacrante que je me présente à mon cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Ca va mieux ? » me demande l'un des garçons. Pff, comme s'il s'imaginait que ma minuscule balade aurait pu un tant soit peu me détendre ! Néanmoins, il est toujours moins compliqué de mentir dans ces situations-ci. Je grogne un « oui, ça va très bien.» avec un ton qui signifie sans équivoque le contraire.

« Tant mieux.» me répond-t-il « On compte sur toi pour la composition ! »

La composition ?

De QUOI il parle ?

Composition… en Histoire de la Magie… Tilt. Aïe !

Non… Non ! Ca peut quand même pas être aujourd'hui ?

Si ? Bon, d'accord, j'ai un léger petit problème en ce cas…

Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT rien révisé.

Je pense à juste titre que mon charmant faciès s'est visiblement décomposé puisque une expression semblable s'affiche sur les visages de mes amis.

En conclusion, si je suis arrivée en claquant du pied pour déclarer ma mauvaise humeur, c'est d'un pas plutôt discret, voir même effacé, que je vais m'installer à ma table.

Bien, soyons méthodique… Le dernier cours. De quoi parlait-il ? Alala, il fallait que ça tombe sur Histoire de la Magie… Quelle personne normalement constituée peut se souvenir de ce que raconte Binns d'un cours sur l'autre ? D'habitude je révise, mais là… C'est sûrement pour ça que j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce matin, je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

Allez ! Réfléchis ! Le cours était de 9h à 10h… Ca parlait d'un massacre, ou d'une guerre… Raaah ! C'est toujours un massacre, une guerre ou une révolution de toute façon dans ce cours ! Bon, alors guerre il me semble… Entre qui et qui ? Les lycans ? Non, ça c'est vieux. C'était… Merlin ! C'était…

…

« MISS PARKINSON ! »

Hein ? Quoi ? J'ouvre rapidement les yeux que j'avais fermés sous l'effort de la concentration. En un réflexe salutaire, j'imite promptement mes camarades et me met au garde à vous face à MacGonagall.

« Je ne vous avez pas entendu arriver, professeur. »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre miss… Comme je le disais précédemment aux autres élèves, le professeur Binns est absent aujourd'hui, pour des raisons strictement personnelles. Je me chargerai donc de la surveillance de la classe durant ce devoir. »

Binns absent ? On parle bien du même ? Depuis quand un fantôme a des raisons d'être absent ? C'est du délire ! Pour des raisons personnelles… Familiale ? Peut-être même un décès… Mais bien sûr.

« Peut-on connaître la raison de votre soudaine hilarité, miss ? »

Est-ce que je peux décemment annoncer que je ris parce que j'imagine un fantôme à un enterrement ? Définitivement, non.

Encore une fois, ma meilleure réponse est le mensonge…

« Il n'y a rien, professeur. »

Elle me fixe un moment avec son regard de chatte frustrée puis passe à autre chose.

« Depuis un certain moment, j'ai remarqué un relâchement grandissant durant les cours d'histoire de la magie… »

Un relâchement ? Noooooooon… Quelle idée saugrenue.

« Je vais par conséquent appliquer mes propres méthodes pendant la durée de cette composition. Veuillez tous vous lever et aller dans au fond de la salle. Le devoir d'aujourd'hui est extrêmement important et aura donc un fort coefficient. J'attend donc de vous une conduite aussi exemplaire qu'irréprochable ! »

Un fort coefficient ? Non, elle ne peut pas me faire ça ! Pas le jour où j'ai rien appris ! C'est un coup bas ! Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès cette sadique !

« Comme annoncé précédemment, je vais suivre mes propres méthodes. Vous allez être installés par ordre alphabétique. A la première table, miss Bulstrode et miss Brown, ensuite messieurs Crabbe et Finnigan. Miss Granger, allez vous asseoir à côté de Gregory Goyle... »

Cette miss je-sais-tout fait la grimace… Mentalement, je souhaite bonne chance à Gregory. En s'y prenant bien, il devrait pouvoir copier sur elle !

« Mr Londubat et Mr Malefoy, venez vous installer au premier rang. »

Drago s'écarte à regret de Blaise et moi puis lance à Londubat une œillade meurtrière. Franchement, j'adore ce p'tit blondinet, il est un formidable acteur. D'ailleurs Londubat apprécie sa performance à sa juste valeur puisqu'il devient plus pâle qu'un fantôme et ratatine sa large masse sur sa chaise. « Drago Malefoy, n'essayez pas d'intimider votre camarade et asseyez-vous ! » s'énerve MacGonagall « Bien ! Ensuite Mr Nott et Miss Patil, suivent Miss Parkinson et Mr Potter. »

Yeark! Potter ! Mer… Mince. Pourquoi moi ? (Parce que tu t'appelles Parkinson et lui Potter peut-être ?). Dans mon désespoir, je sens à peine la main réconfortante de Blaise qui me tape l'épaule pour me redonner du courage. Je me retourne vers lui et voit qu'il est hilare. Je rêve ! Il ose se moquer de moi !

« Miss Parkinson ! Serait-ce vraiment démesuré de ma part que d'espérer que vous m'accordiez quelques minutes d'attention ?! Allez immédiatement vous asseoir ! Et si vous continuez à être aussi dissipée, ne vous étonnez pas si vous écopez d'une retenue ! »

La mort dans l'âme (au moins) je vais pour me poser aux côtés de Potter… Mais pourquoi lui !? (Parce qu'il s'appelle Potter et toi… Oui, ça va, j'ai compris !). Je m'assoie aussi dignement qu'il est humainement possible. Plier d'abord légèrement les genoux avec souplesse, entrer ensuite le bas du dos, le reste de la colonne vertébrale doit suivre aussi gracieusement que possible en une courbe élégante et suave. Enfin, poser les mains à plat sur la table et saluer convenablement votre voisin.

Il s'agit de la base de l'éducation que ma donné ma mère, et elle est très à cheval sur l'étiquette. Je suis ses instructions à la lettre à l'exception du « convenable » qui est soumis à la subjectivité de chacun.

Dans mon humble cas, ce salut se résumera à une œillade assassine.

… Qui tombe lamentablement à plat ! Autant faire un strip-tease devant un aveugle ! Ce bigleux ne m'a même pas regardé ! Je fais des efforts pour me faire haïr et ce type m'ignore. Je suis offusquée !

Le pote Potter s'en prend à quelque chose de dangereux !

J'exècre qu'on m'ignore.

Je ne supporte pas l'indifférence.

Potter doit aimer les risques si il s'attaque à moi. Moi et mon amour-propre.

Moi et mon égo.

Mon égo démesuré, Potter ! Car qui ignore une Parkinson le fait à ses risques et périls. Ma chère grand mère a arraché des yeux pour moins que ça.

…

MacGo distribue enfin les sujets… Voyons.

« Les répercutions de la guerre de 1816 entre les vampires d'Edimbourg et la meute de lycanthropes des berges du Loch Ness. »

Bien, je n'étais pas si loin que ça avec mes idées de guerre et de Loup-garous… Par contre, je suis déçue, j'aurais du me souvenir de l'implication des vampires. Surtout avec les origines de ma grand mère déjà évoquée ci-dessus.

Pff, même la lecture du sujet m'endort… Dire que j'en ai pour 4 heures !

J'observe Potter à la dérobée, il a l'air aussi passionné que moi par le texte. C'est dommage, je ne pourrais pas « compter sur lui » le cas échéant…

Soudain, deux perles vertes entrent dans mon champ de vision. Précipitamment, je détourne le regard et prend ma plume pour donner le change. Hélas je ne peux empêcher le brusque afflux de sang dans mes joues. Je suis toujours très mal à l'aise quand les personnes remarquent que je les observe. Je n'ai jamais su être discrète…

De toute évidence mon attitude fait rire Potter ! Ah non ! J'ai assez honte comme ça ! Je me sens comme une gamine prise en faute… Quelle horrible sensation !

Tu m'énerves Potter ! Le devoir n'a même pas commencé que déjà tu me gonfles…

Bon… Zen… Je me calme et tente de débuter mon devoir.

Je sens que cette composition va être d'un ennui mortel !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Il y en a encore deux qui sont prêts, qui attendent que quelques rewiews, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire

Merci d'avance !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Embuer tes lunettes (je sais c'est bidon, mais j'ai pas trouver mieux, les propositions sont les bienvenues ! même les plus loufoques… Surtout les plus loufoques !)

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient officiellement. Mais officieusement, dans cette fis, Pansy c'est un peu moi. C'est même franchement moi ! J'estime donc que la Pansy de cette histoire m'appartient un peu quand même…

**Notes :** Bienvenue dans le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic qui en comportera trois. Dire que je voulais faire un one-shot au début . Désolée si le style d'écriture choque un peu avec le système des heures et tout, mais impossible de faire autrement. Pour la petite anecdote, l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue pendant un DS de philo de 4h. J'ai tellement bossé que j'ai eu largement le temps d'inventer cette petite fic . Lisez-la et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : **

14h15.

Mon brouillon est désespérément vide. Pas la moindre parcelle d'idée à l'horizon plat et morne de ma mémoire. Bon, il faut que je sois méthodique... Quand ? 1816. Où ? Ecosse. Quoi ? Guerre et répercutions. Qui ? Lycans et vampires.

Conclusion : Bah... toujours rien...

Je vais quand même pas rendre feuille blanche ! C'est contraire à mon éthique ! Surtout quand le sujet porte sur les vampires, c'est le meilleur moyen pour recevoir une beuglante dès que ma famille apprend ma note.

14h20.  
Bon, je devrais bien me souvenir de quelque chose... Au moins, il est clair que fixer sa feuille pendant cinq minutes ne sert à rien.

Vampires... Euh... Layak et Ribag ? Mouais... ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

Je griffonne ces deux noms dans un coin de ma feuille et j'attends patiemment que la lumière ce fasse dans mon esprit... En attendant, je jette un coup d'œil à la feuille de mon voisin. Est-il rassurant de voir qu'elle est aussi vierge que la mienne ? En fait je m'en tape. Ah mais ça m'énerve ! Je vais finir par penser que Potter possède un sixième sens ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me capter quand je regarde dans sa direction, mais si ça dure, ça me plait pas du tout… Et le voilà qui se met à me sourire ! Ca l'amuse en plus…

Minute… Potter ? Me sourire ? Il y a comme une erreur dans l'équation…

Je regarde plus franchement cette fois.

Je confirme, c'est bien un sourire, pas un vague rictus moqueur. Un sourire en coin du genre : _Pour une fois qu'on est dans la même galère…_

Il a raison… Donc je suis bien obligée de lui rendre sa grimace…

14h23

Merlin ! J'espère que Drago ne m'a pas vu sourire à Potter. Non pas que je lui doit obéissance ou quoi que ce soit. Juste que je vais avoir droit à une avalanche de récriminations…

14h24

Et puis de toute façon, je me fiche qu'il m'ai vu ou pas ! Je suis une femme libérée moi ! Presque libertine, alors c'est pas un p'tit dragon qui va m'empêcher de sourire ! Même si c'est à Potter.

14h30

Hum… Je pense qu'il est plus que temps de me mette à bosser un peu. C'est bien la première fois que je n'écris rien pendant la première demi-heure dans une composition ! Une demi-heure à rien faire ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Au boulot…

Léger coup d'œil à droite…

Oula ! Même mon cher voisin s'y est mit ! Honte à toi Pansy ! Rattrape ce Gryffondor…

14h31

J'ai vraiment pensé _mon CHER voisin_ ? Si oui, je m'inquiète…

14h32

Bosse Pansy ! Bosse ! T'as pas que ça à faire, alors arrête de rêvasser ! (Oui, je percute plus vite quand je me parle à la deuxième personne… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…)

15h07

Voilà qui est bien mieux… Mon devoir prend enfin forme. Je suis heureuse de voir mon brouillon se couvrir peu à peu de mes habituels hiéroglyphes illisibles . Les souvenirs refluent enfin. Avec un petit effort, je devrais être capable de décrocher un Acceptable. Certes, c'est un peu moins bien que d'habitude, mais c'est avec les moyens du bord…

15h10

Potter n'a écrit que des conneries ! C'est édifiant ! Il invente tout ou quoi ?

… Après réflexion, il doit effectivement tout inventer… Pas de demi mesure en histoire de la magie, ou tu récites, ou tu affabules…

Heureusement pour moi que j'apprend mes notes au fur et à mesure. Fière de cet état de fait, je ne résiste pas à la tentation d'enquiquiner un peu Potter.

Je déchire discrètement un morceau de mon brouillon pour y griffonner quelques mots, et je lui fait passer, tout aussi discrètement. « _Alors, on rame Potter ? »_

Si j'avais pu ajouter mon fabuleux rire sarcastique dans ce message, je l'aurais fait. Mais bon, mes actes atteignent déjà un certain sommet de puérilité, inutile d'en rajouter…

Ah voilà, il ouvre mon message.  
Il a l'air très surpris. Ces deux sourcils se haussent très haut sur son front et son regard vert se tourne vers moi pour me pose une question muette.

Tu sais que tu es plutôt mignon quand tu fais ça…

15h15

Bon ok Potter, t'es mignon mais t'es un tout petit peu con… Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas tout prendre au 1er degré ? Ah oui… certes, tu n'as pas de mère… Voilà qui est fâcheux. Parce que du coup est-ce que tu réalises que tu n'as pas du tout saisi la dimension _ironique _de mon message.

Tu piges Potter ? Je me moquais de toi ! Rien de plus.

Mais ça !ça…

_«En effet, tu aurais pas un ou deux détails à me passer ? » _

Il me demande de l'aider…  
J'en reviens toujours pas…Harry Potter, seigneur des Gryffondors, demande de l'aide à moi, Pansy Parkinson, reine des Serpentards !

Pour bien lui faire comprendre le ridicule de sa demande, je laisse échapper le petit rire sarcastique que j'aime tant.

15h17

Bien, il faut que je me souvienne qu'il ne faut plus rire maintenant que cette saleté de MacGonagall m'a à l'œil. Cette prof m'exaspère !

Je déteste le favoritisme qu'elle à envers sa maison ! Quoi ?! Quelle mauvaise foi ?! J'ai entièrement raison ! Moi je n'ai fait que rire. Est-ce que ça méritait la menace de m'enlever des points ? Non ! Ensuite, c'est la faute à Potter. C'est LUI qui m'a demandé de tricher. Et par contre, monsieur n'a pas droit au regard de chouette mal lunée de cette directrice frigide !

Le monde est injuste…

15h20

Si Drago et Blaise apprenne ça, ma paix personnelle va succomber. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce que je viens juste de faire…

Moi, Pansy Parkinson, j'ai aidé lui, Harry Potter. (Hum… Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de la correction grammaticale de cette phrase…). Enfin, peu importe, les faits sont là ! Mais pourquoi j'ai donné les noms des leaders vampiriques à ce misérable binoclard ?

…

Pourquoi je ne regrette pas ?

15h21

Bon, j'admets que le sourire qu'il m'a adressé en retour est plutôt pas mal comme compensation. Ils sont rares les garçons qui osent me sourire de façon aussi sincère…

15h22

Bordel ! Presque une heure et demie que je suis ici, et j'ai pratiquement rien fait ! Bosse Pansy, bosse !

15h45

Bien mon introduction est enfin rédigée, et elle me paraît correct. La première partie est bien avancée au propre et presque intégrale sur mon brouillon. La deuxième partie me pose encore des problèmes…  
Quelles conséquences a eut cette guerre sur les peuplades humaines ?

Je cherche mais ne trouve rien… Ca m'embête. Bah, ça me reviendra…

Harry aussi s'est mis à gratter sur son parchemin. Euh… Potter aussi, je veux dire, bien entendu !

Par contre, je tiens à contre dire les mauvaises langues. La soudaine activité de mon voisin n'a rien à voir avec le fait que j'ai posé mon brouillon en évidence au milieu de la table et que j'ai volontair… euh, inconsciemment enlevé mon coude de devant la copie afin qu'il puisse regarder à son aise.

Je met juste les choses au clair de façon à se que personne ne se méprenne.

16h10

Ce devoir commence à sérieusement me les briser ! J'essaye, je le jure ! J'essaye de travailler. Mais rien à faire, mon esprit ne veux pas se focaliser. Mais pas par hasard ! Que nenni ! Il y a plusieurs raisons, c'est quand même pas entièrement de ma faute si je ne parviens pas à me concentrer…

_Premièrement :_ 4h de composition, c'est trèèèèèèèèès long. Alors forcément, ça m'épuise et je m'égare. En toute honnêteté, si j'ai bossé 2h sur les quatre, c'est un exploit !

_Deuxièmement :_ Ajoutez à ce temps gargantuesque un sujet particulièrement pénible, pour ne pas dire franchement soporifique… Je me félicite de ne pas m'être endormie !

_Troisièmement :_ C'est McGonagall qui nous surveille. Rien que ça, c'est un très lourd facteur dévalorisant pour moi ! Que diraient les Gryffondors si c'était Rogue qui surveillait cette composition ? Ils tireraient la tronche, comme moi en ce moment même. Moi qui passe le plus clair de mon temps à maudire une certaine prof à lunettes. Et ça prend du temps de maudire quelqu'un dans les formes, croyez moi sur parole !

_Quatrièmement :_ Toujours à cause de cette plaie de directrice adjointe, je suis contrainte de passer ces quatre heures aux côtés de Potter. Jamais un simple type ne m'a autant déconcentrée ! C'est malheureusement plus fort que moi. Je me sens obligée de l'observer sans cesse du coin de l'œil, sans savoir exactement pourquoi et en pensant des choses que je préfèrerais ne jamais avoir pensée. J'ai tout simplement l'impression de trahir mes idéaux…

Et puis est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer comment il fait pour savoir que je le regarde ?!? Je suis discrète pourtant. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois que je tourne la tête c'est pour voir une paire de yeux verts !

_Cinquièmement et dernièrement :_ J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce devoir à la c.., de McGonagall et de Potter ! Enfin, surtout du devoir et de McGo, techniquement, Potter ne m'a rien fait…

16h17

Et puis non, je proteste ! Il ne m'a pas rien fait ! Qu'il arrête de me regarder ! Il m'excite- euh, non ! Il m'énerve, voilà, il m'énerve ! C'est pas humain d'avoir des yeux aussi… et bien… euh… VERTS ! Il ne peux pas être Gryffondor avec des yeux pareils ce type, c'est pas possible…

16h30

J'en ai plus qu'assez… Si ça continue, je vais devenir folle ! Depuis dix bonnes minutes, j'ai une musique stupide qui me tourne dans la tête ! J'en peux plus !

_Ca dégouline d'amooooour, c'est beau mais c'est insupportableuh ! _

… Elle ne croit pas si bien dire…

16h47

Le temps passe vraiment à une lenteur de mollusque… Aussi mou qu'un strangulot à l'air libre. Je suis sûre que cette garce de McGonagall qui rallonge les minutes afin que mes souffrances durent plus longtemps, elle en serait bien capable !

Il est 16h47, il me reste 1h13 à tirer et je sèche complètement sur mon devoir, plus aucune idée… Je vais déprimer, d'autant plus que tout le monde gratte furieusement son papier autour de moi.

Je hais les couples qui me rappèèèèèèèèèlent que je suis seule… 

Rââh, Anaïs, stupide chanteuse moldue, sort de ma tête !

16h47

Noooooon ! Impossible ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'est passé moins d'une minute depuis la dernière fois que j'ai regardé ma montre ! J'aurais juré qu'il s'en était passé au moins 5 ! C'est l'horreur…

En plus je commence à ma faire stresser toute seule. Je suis la seule qui n'écrit rien dans la salle… LA SEULE ! Potter n'écrit que des conneries bien sûr, mais au moins, lui il écrit. Et Drago n'a rien révisé et il a pourtant le nez collé à sa copie…  
Ah non ! Là c'est trop ! Même Londubat gratte ! Neville Londubat, le boulet humain, écrit et moi non… Hors de question de me faire battre par ce lourdaud !

16h47

Il y a vraiment un problème… J'ai travaillé au moins… 10 minutes, à peu près, et il est toujours la même heure ! 16h47 !!!

Je ne peux pas y croire ! Je suis enfermée dans une dimension parallèle où le temps s'est arrêté à 16h47 et où les élèves sont condamnés à faire un éternel devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sous la surveillance de MacGonagall !

…

Par Circée ! Je suis en enfer !!! Au purgatoire ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

…

Ah moins que… J'ai comme un doute…

Ok… C'est bien ce que je me disais… Cette salope de montre s'est arrêtée ! Je rêve ! On ne peut même plus faire confiance à son propre matériel. Si je n'ai pas l'heure, je décède ! Allez petite trotteuse, reprend ta course ! Courage.

_Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !_

16h47

Mon égo en prend un coup… Je suis contrainte (et forcée) de demander l'heure à Potter… Anodin me diriez-vous. Faux, pour moi c'est un grand pas à faire, qui demande du courage… Je suis à serpentard, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas courageuse, juste que ce n'est pas ma qualité première… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de renouer le dialogue, en plus il faudrait que je bousille encore plus mon brouillon. Il va se retrouver à l'état de confettis sous peu celui là.

Et voilà… Encore un mot que Potter va prendre pour une tentative de trêve…  
…  
Et si s'en était une ?!?

_Coucou qu'est ce que tu fais mon coeur ? La même chose qu'y a une demie heure... nana nananananana…nanana…_

16h47

Il y a comme un problème… Je ne comprends pas. Je relis pour la énième fois la réponse de mon voisin à ma question aimablement posée.

_« Tu te sens bien Parkinson ? La maladie te travaille ? »_ J'abhorre les jeux de mots douteux sur mon nom de famille !!! Je lui fais un peu moins aimablement savoir.

Potter à l'air surpris quand il lit mon message.

_« Désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès… »_

Je crois que c'est encore pire !

_« Mais je ne comprend pas quand même pourquoi tu m'as écris ça »_ reprit-il.

Quel crétin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'incompréhensible dans _« Quelle heure est-il ? » _J'ai même fait attention à écrire lisiblement ! Pff… Ce Gryffondor me fait douter. Je retourne le papier pour relire ce que j'ai écris.

…

Merde.

Mais quelle idiote ! J'ai écris exactement ce que je pensais quand j'ai noté le message… C'est-à-dire : _« Quelle heure est-il ? Mon cœur, mon amour, mon cœur, mon amour… »_

Ma honte est telle que j'en viendrais à souhaiter qu'un éclair me foudroie instantanément ! Je me sens piquer un fard monstrueux. Je déteste rougir ! Ca m'enlaidit !

Mais mettre ma tête entre mes bras pour me cacher n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution. Ni la plus discrète puisque j'entends Potter s'étouffe de rire. Mais euh… Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi ! Ca me déstabilise….

Je crois que le sang quitte enfin mon visage. J'ose jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. Mauvaise idée ! Dès qu'il voit ma tête échevelée, ce maudit binoclard manque de s'étrangler. Prudemment, je tâte mes joues, et effectivement, un œuf de dragon n'hésiterait pas à éclore dans une chaleur aussi torride…

16h47

_« Potter, il est quelle heure ? »_

_« Regarde ta montre mon amour »_

_« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Ma montre n'a plus de piles. Quelle heure est-il, S'IL TE PLAIT ? »_

_« Je ne te le dis que si tu me racontes pourquoi tu as marqué ça, mon cœur. »_

_« Arrête !!! »_

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ! »_

Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve…

_« J'avais juste une chanson débile dans la tête ! Pas la peine d'en faire un pudding ! »_

Je déteste me justifier !

_« Peut-être… Mais alors c'est troublant de voir que tu l'associes à moi… »_

Euh… là, j'ai rien à rétorquer. DANGER !

_« L'heure s'il te plait… »_

_« 17h03. »_

Je le remercie enfin d'un très bref signe de tête. Ce fut laborieux…

17h05

Potter a obligeamment déposé sa montre au milieu de la table, sur mon brouillon. C'est qu'il a bon fond finalement ce garçon… Mais il serait encore plus mignon si il arrêterait cinq minutes de me harceler.

Trois fois qu'il me fait passer un bout de papier me demandant ce que mon lapsus avait révélé. Mais RIEN DU TOUT ! T'es lourd Potter. Il n'y a rien à ajouter… Ou si il y a, ça te regarde pas ! Na !

Et puis, un lapsus n'est pas forcément révélateur. Si ?

Je doute et ça m'exaspère ! Car quand je doute, je me pose des questions, quand je me pose des questions, j'en viens à me dire que je pourrais avoir tort, et avoir tort m'exaspère !

Ce lapsus révèlerait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? De l'attirance ? Pour Potter ???

Ma première réaction serait d'en rire haut et fort. Moi ? Avec Potter ? Quelle blague ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'admet que c'est différent, tout simplement parce que j'ai envie d'être objective.  
Potter est mignon, et il a un corps… plutôt pas mal. Je parierais même que toutes les filles de cette école ont déjà fantasmé sur ses fesses (sauf peut être Granger, mais c'est pas une fille, elle, juste un dico sur pattes…). Et puis il a des yeux tout simplement sublimes ! Deux joyaux, des émeraudes. Comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, j'adore le vert. Alors comment résister ?

Mais c'est un Gryffondor… Donc un type insipide dans sa nature même aurait conclue hâtivement ma grand mère. Pourtant il m'a bien montré aujourd'hui qu'il avait de l'humour et de la répartie.

…   
Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi je ne lui trouve aucun défauts ?!? C'est pas normal !

perdue dans mes pensées, je ne sens pas tout de suite qu'on me tapote délicatement l'épaule. Que Potter ose me déranger alors que je suis en pleine réflexion à SON sujet m'énerve tout à coup !Je me retourne brusquement vers lui et beugle :

« Tu vois pas que j'y réfléchit !!! »

Hem… Peut-être bien que j'y suis allée un peu fort là… MacGonagall se retrouve rapidement en face de moi. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour commencer à déverser un torrent de critiques sur moi.

J'y suis allée beaucoup trop fort, finalement…

17h07

Je viens de me prendre la charge de ma vie…MacGonagall ne doit vraiment pas m'aimer… M'en fiche ! Je lui rend bien de toute façon. Saleté. M'engueuler comme une gamine devant toute la classe ! Ca a du être son plaisir de la semaine. Je la retiens sur ce coup là !

Alors que je fulmine avec art, Potter met discrètement sa main devant sa bouche et me souffle :

« T'inquiète pas, elle ne te punira pas. Elle a bien vu que ce n'était pas uniquement de ta faute. »

Je lui lance un regard interrogatif.  
« Elle sait que c'est moi qui t'es dissipée. Alors elle ne sera pas injuste. »

…

Et il me dit ça avec un tel sourire ! Merlin, je vais fondre…

17h11

Après avoir inscrit quelques lignes de plus sur ma copie, je jette un coup d'œil désabusé sur mon brouillon. Le spectacle est tel que je manque de rire.

Quels changements…  
Mes brouillons habituels sont illisibles certes, mais ordonnés pour que je puisse repérer mes idées.  
Celui-ci est tout simplement aux antipodes… Il est dans un bordel pas possible. Les notes sont écrites n'importe comment et même pas sur les lignes. Autre part, il est rongé, déchiré de partout pour écrire des mots inutiles. En y réfléchissant, la seule chose qui soit correcte, c'est l'écriture. Pour une fois, j'ai fait des efforts de lisibilité pour que Harry puisse copier.

Je trouve que ce brouillon représente bien l'état dans lequel je me trouve pendant ce DS. Je devrais écrire un livre sur le sujet… Je l'appellerai La Philosophie Dans Le Brouillon…

Pff… N'importe quoi !

17h12

_« Tu devrai encadrer ton brouillon comme symbole de l'amitié Serpo-Gryffondor ! »_

Le message de Harry me fait lever un sourcil. C'est étonnant qu'il me parle de ça justement quand je m'en faisais la réflexion…

_« On dit Gryffo-Serpentard ! Et puis, c'est pas une association de mots impossible, ça ? »_

_« Pas si tout les Serpentards sont comme toi. »_

_« C'est à dire ? »_

Ahah ! Potter hésite à répondre, la suite promet d'être intéressante…

_« Je n'imaginais pas que certains Serpentards puissent être aussi sympathiques… »_

_« Juste sympa ? »_

_« Je parle des Serpentards en général… »_

_« Alors parle juste de moi. »_

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça, mais maintenant, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ce que Harry Potter pense de moi. En ce moment précis, il n'y a même que son avis qui ai la moindre importance. Je le vois rosir. Bon signe ou pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me blesser… Sûrement ça même ! Je suis totalement folle de demander à un Gryffondor ce qu'il pense d'une Serpentard. Que du mal, forcément !

Il a quand même fait l'effort de répondre. C'est inutile parce que maintenant, j'ai peur de lire ce petit bout de papier… Allez ! Courage, Pansy !

_« Tu es sympathique, presque gentille _P_ , je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour mais je t'aime bien… »_

…

Wahoo ! Voilà ce qui s'appelle une bonne surprise ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien le pote Potty dans des moments pareils ! c'est ce que je lui dit, en répondant sur son morceau de parchemin.

En temps normal, moi non plus, je n'aurais jamais écrit un truc pareil, mais bon… Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis !

17h15

Apparemment, ma réponse lui a fait plaisir, puisqu'un sourire béat flotte sur son visage depuis quelques minutes. Il est très mignon comme ça…

Hé oh ! Arrête de divaguer Pansy ! Bosse un peu pour changer…

17h32

Tralalalalère euh ! J'ai fini ! ENFIN ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de mettre le point final. Plus qu'une petite demie heure à attendre la fin.

Emplie de générosité, je retire mon brouillon (ma relique de brouillon plutôt) du milieu de la table et met ma copie à la place, côté conclusion.

17h37

D'après ce que je vois, ma copie à fait un heureux… Harry e cesse d'y jeter des coups d'œil qu'il pense discret pour finir son propre devoir. Il écrit frénétiquement quelques minutes puis pose brutalement sa plume avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et articule silencieusement un « merci ».

Satisfaite, je reprends ma feuille pour la remettre devant moi et la relire.

17h39

Harry m'observe. 30 secondes qu'il m'observe. Me dévisage serait plus exact d'ailleurs… Etrangement, je ne suis pas gênée comme j'aurais pu l'être avant. Discrètement je tourne la tête et lui retourne son regard. D'un haussement de sourcils, je lui demande ce qu'il me veut.

Ignorant ma question implicite, il me sourit et cligne de l'œil. Pff, quel cabotin. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir devant un si joli tableau… J'en viens même à me demander comment je faisais pour le mépriser avant.  
Attention à toi Potter ! J'ai comme une folle envie d'embuer tes lunettes. Tu n'imagine même pas comment j'en rêve à ce moment même…

17h40 

Mon malheureux brouillon vient de rendre l'âme après environ 3h40 d'agonie. Harry vient de déchirer le dernier espace vierge du parchemin pour y inscrire le dernier message de la dernière heure de la journée. Il écrit une seule et unique courte ligne et plie tellement le bout de papier qu'on à l'impression qu'il veut le faire disparaître. Je l'observe attentivement alors qu'il semble hésiter en contemplant ses mains d'un regard vide.

Soudainement, il paraît se réveiller et lève le bras pour interpeller la directrice adjointe. D'un signe de tête aussi sec que la plus aride des plaines du Sahara, celle-ci l'autorise à s'exprimer.

« Peut-on sortir plus tôt dans le cas où on aurait déjà terminé ? »

« Et bien, si vous estimez avoir suffisamment relu votre copie, rendez-la moi et vous pourrez partir. »

Harry se rassoit alors et range fébrilement ses affaires. Juste avant de se relever, il me passe son petit message martyrisé.

Interloquée, je le regarde partir sans même m'accorder l'aumône d'un regard.

17h42

Je fixe depuis une bonne minute les deux mots inscrits sur ce put… de papier qui m'a esquinté les doigts tellement j'ai dû forcer pour l'ouvrir.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, mon éducation parfaite ne peux plus m'aider dans cette situation. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne sais pas comment je dois réagir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne sais pas.

Mes yeux se fixent à nouveau sur ces deux petits mots, deux petits mots qui m'obsèdent, qui monopolisent mon esprit comme jamais Anaïs n'aurais pu le faire.

« Rejoins-moi. » Facile à dire…

…  
Après tout… Facile à faire aussi. Sans réfléchir plus, je me lève et range mes affaires.

La tête haute, je pose ma copie sur le bureau de cette chatte mal léchée et sort sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un « au revoir » ni même un regard.

Je prend plaisir, assez malsain je l'admet, à claquer la porte derrière moi autant pour partir en beauté que pour déconcentrer les élèves restants.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre. J'espère que le mise en page ne vous a pas trop perturbés ni l'histoire trop ennuyés !

Je vous rassure, le dernier chapitre (donc le prochain) sera écrit dans le même style que le premier, mais il sera aussi très court. J'espère pouvoir le poster vite.

J'ose vous dire à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures …

N'oubliez pas de me mettre un petit commentaire… Siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!

Ciao !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Embuer tes lunettes (je sais c'est bidon, mais j'ai pas trouver mieux, les propositions sont les bienvenues ! même les plus loufoques… Surtout les plus loufoques !)

**Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient officiellement. Mais officieusement, dans cette fic, Pansy c'est un peu moi. C'est même franchement moi ! J'estime donc que la Pansy de cette histoire m'appartient un peu quand même…

**Note :** The last one ! Dernier chapitre ! Sortez le champagne, c'est la première fic que je termine ! Wahoo, fière de moi ! Nan, je plaisante, je serais fière seulement si vous aimez ce dernier petit bout d'histoire. Lisez, appréciez ou détestez, mais surtout critiquez et commentez !

Comme d'habitude : Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Il faut toujours que tu m'embêtes… » Me fit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante, « Un instant, j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas… »

« Une star doit toujours se faire attendre… » J'évite de lui dire que moi aussi j'ai cru un instant que je ne viendrais pas. Je reprends tout de suite.

« Pourquoi m'avoir écris ce message ? »

« Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. » Il a un haussement d'épaules adorable en disant ces quelques mots.

Ainsi nous sommes tout les deux ici parce que nous avons obéi à nos pulsions, à un coup de tête… A cette pensée, je sens un délicieux frisson parcourir tout mon corps.

Nos regards se croisent, s'aimantent, s'accrochent et rien au monde ne semble pouvoir les séparer. Ses yeux verts sondent mes yeux noirs avec une intensité envoûtante. Nous ne sommes désormais plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, son souffle se mêle au mien et m'enivre plus efficacement que n'importe quel alcool.

Perdant toute retenue, je lui enlève impulsivement ses lunettes dont les verres paraissent vouloir faire obstacle à nos regard enflammés. Il cligne des yeux, brusquement surpris par le flou qui l'environne, puis avec une vivacité de serpent, il penche son visage vers moi et frôle mes lèvres en un rapide baiser.

Sans me laisser une seconde de réaction, il reprend ses lunettes d'entre mes doigts sans force et les repose sur son nez en me soufflant à l'oreille :

« Désolé, mais j'en ai absolument besoin… »

« Ah oui ? … »

Hum… Comment dire ? A cet instant je suis parfaitement déconnectée, comme électrisée par ses lèvres. Mon esprit tourne à toute allure pour tenter de dire une phrase cohérente, mais rien à faire je patauge totalement dans la semoule. Quand la réflexion de Potter fait enfin « tilt » dans mon cerveau engourdi, je me sens brusquement tout à fait ridicule et manque de rire dans une réaction d'autodérision inhabituelle pour moi.

J'étouffe cet éclat contre la poitrine d'Harry qui profite de notre proximité pour m'enlacer et poser ses mains sur mon dos. Les caresses qui me sont alors prodiguée sont d'une tendresse qui m'était jusqu'ici inconnues.

Avec une grande douceur, dotée d'une bonne dose de patience, je l'avoue, il promène ses mains jusqu'à ce que mes hoquets hilares se calment enfin et que mon corps soit totalement détendu, alangui, entre ses bras.

« Je vais t'en vouloir longtemps de m'avoir fait sentir aussi stupide… »

Mon souffle hérisse les petits cheveux de sa nuque alors que je murmure contre son cou.  
Un cou qui me paraît soudainement fort appétissant. Tant et si bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de promener ma bouche sur cette peau si douce (et miraculeusement dépourvue des habituelles imperfections de l'adolescence… Merlin devait se douter que je tenais l'acné en une sainte horreur !) déposant de délicats baisers ici et là.

Je sens désormais le cœur d'Harry battre la chamade contre ma propre poitrine, entrant dans une danse folle, accompagnant le mien, bientôt sur le point d'exploser.

Une acuité décuplée par l'instant me permet de sentir pleinement mes lèvres sur son cou et cette sensation fait bouillir le faible pourcentage de sang vampirique qui coule dans mes artères. Si il ne m'arrête pas, je me sens capable de le dévorer, tout entier, pour qu'il soit à jamais rien qu'à moi. Mes nouvelles ardeurs le fait soudainement soupirer de contentements.

Son souffle inattendu sur ma peau devenue ultra sensible me fait de nouveau perdre toute mesure et mon corps décide de passer à la vitesse supérieur… Sans estimer qu'il soit nécessaire d'en informer au préalable mon cerveau…

Avant de penser à un quelconque avertissement, je relève la tête, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser franc… et quelque peu possessif.

Comme dans un état second, je vois ses pupilles dévorer ses iris d'émeraudes en un regard surpris avant que nous ne décidons mutuellement de fermer les paupières, acceptant totalement la présence de l'autre.

Nos bouches s'entrouvrent pour permettre d'approfondir avec plaisir un baiser qui se transforme rapidement en une embrassade fougueuse. Nos mains se nouent, se dénouent, s'accrochent puis se lâchent pour mieux saisir vêtements, hanches, nuque, cheveux en un ballet effréné qui semblent vouloir durer l'éternité.

Mais qui malheureusement prend fin, à cause d'une foutue denrée, soi-disant vitale, que les être humains nomment communément « oxygène ».

Je me recule un peu inconsciemment mais sens le mur frais du couloir stopper ma fuite. J'ai l'impression que de la vapeur devrait se dégager à ce contact tant les pierres me paraissent glaciales en comparaison avec la chaleur torride qu'abrite mon corps en ébullition.

Je reprend brusquement mes esprits. Je suis gênée. Je lève un regard presque timide en direction d'Harry pour savoir si je n'ai pas été trop brusque ou autoritaire.

Mais désormais, je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Je lis sur ses pommettes écarlates, sur son souffle court, sur ses battements cardiaques cadencés et sur ses iris assombries qu'Harry Potter est très loin d'avoir détesté ce que je lui ai fait subir.

Et moi, quand je vois ce corps parfait qui m'attend impatiemment, je sens la vague du désir me submerger, me tordre les entrailles et dégager dans mon bas du ventre une chaleur délicieuse. Et quand je remarque (pas volontairement ! Je le jure sur la tête de MacGonagall !) La déformation typiquement virile du pantalon de Potter, je sais que ce désir et réciproque et partagé.

A cette constatation (_l'auteur : Malsaine… Pansy : Pas du tout !_) une déferlante de joie m'envahie et je retourne vite me blottir dans les bras qui m'ont tant manqués durant cet instant de répit. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe et me protège. Je m'accroche à lui et offre de nouveau mes lèvres.

Quand soudainement la sonnerie de 18h retentit ! Je ne peux empêcher un sursaut (doublé d'un juron bien sentit !) et bondit hors des bras d'Harry, mon cœur battant à 10000 pulsations par minutes, au moins.

Je réalise avec détachement qu'il ne nous reste que quelques minutes avant que les autres élèves ne sortent de la salle. Mon cerveau se met à cogiter à toute allure pour trouver une parade à cette situation. Potter se met à jurer de manière assez peu catholique tandis que la lumière se fait dans mon esprit génial.

« Tu sais Harry… J'ai remarqué que tu d'une nullité effroyable en Histoire de la magie… »

Il se retourne lentement, la surprise affichée sur son beau visage devant mes propos tout à fait hors sujet.

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Alors, sans moi tu es dans la merde la plus totale, pour parler poliment, pour rendre un devoir ne serait-ce que potable… »

Il ne fait qu'hausser les sourcils, se demandant sûrement où je veux en venir… Ma foi c'est très simple.

« Il te faudra travailler beaucoup plus dorénavant pour tes composition… »

« Oh ! son visage s'illumine. Je ne m'en sens pas trop capable. Pas seul en tout cas… »

Voilàààààààà où je voulais en venir Potter. Bravo !

« Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ? Apparemment, toi tu assures… »

Yep. J'ai bien l'intention d'assurer au maximum !

« Hum, laisse moi réfléchir…, Je le fais un peu languir. Il me semble que ce soir je suis libre… »

Il s'approche de moi avec une démarche féline qui me fait frémir et me chuchote :

« Retrouve moi ce soir à l'entrée du Cachot dans la Grande Salle. Je connais un endroit parfait pour… hem… réviser. »

Ne trouvant pas de réponse plus appropriée, je me contente de l'embrasser une dernière fois avant que la porte de la classe ne s'ouvre pour régurgiter son flot d'élèves.

Nous nous éloignons prestement l'un de l'autre pour attendre nos amis respectifs. Drago et Blaise sortent parmi les premiers. Aucun motif valable à leurs yeux ne nous retiennent, hélas, et nous partons rejoindre notre salle commune tandis qu'Harry et son pote Weasley attendent leur sang-de-bourbe de copine… Je les plains, elle sera sûrement la dernière à sortir.

Chemin faisant, mes amis commencent à se plaindre de tout et de rien (enfin, surtout de MacGonagall…). Je les écoute sans intervenir, l'esprit étrangement ailleurs…

« En un sens, vous, vous avez eu de la chance, entonne Blaise, moi, je n'avais pas un petit Gryffondor sur qui copier… J'ai eu du mal à pomper sur une chaise vide…»

« Tu parles d'une chance, rétorque Drago, Je te rappelle que cette peau de vache m'a posé à côté de Londubat ! Ce type à toujours des notes catastrophiques ! Comment j'aurais pu copier quoi que ce soit ? »

« Hum… C'est vrai, vu sous cette angle. »

« Je te jure, je n'ai jamais rencontrer un abrutit pareil ! Il a écrits des monstruosités que je ne pensais pas pensable… »

Je les laisse déverser leur venin sur ce lourdaud de Gryffondor et ne me mêle pas de la conversation. J'ai bien plus intéressant à penser. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre un début d'idylle avec Harry Potter, le sauveur de ses dames… Je suis sur un nuage de bonheur depuis 17h42.

« Hé oh ! Pansy ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Tu vois pas que je rêve sombre crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux !? Ca m'énerve, on peut pas fantasmer tranquille dans cette foutue école ???

« On te demandais juste comment ça c'est passer avec Potter. »

Bon, si on parle d'Harry alors je veux bien répondre…

« Avec Potter ? Hum… C'était terrible. »

Hem, oui bon… Vu leurs têtes, j'ai du mettre un peu trop d'emphase dans le mot « terrible »… Bah pas grave, question emphase je peux faire bieeeeeen mieux ! C'est mon p'tit Potty qui va en prendre plein les carreaux. Foi, de Pansy, je vais tellement faire monter la température qu'il va avoir besoin d'incorporer des essuies glaces à ses lunettes pour enlever la buée. Puis après je vais transformer le terriblement virile et rugissant lion de Gryffondor en un chaton tout mimi qui viendra se lover dans mon cou…

_Miaooooooow ! _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà, c'est fini… je sais pas trop quoi dire de cette fic qui n'était qu'un petit délire alors que je m'ennuyais ferme en devoir de philo… L'histoire a pris de l'ampleur et la voilà pour vous. Sniff, je suis toute émouvue d'avoir fini une fanfic… C'est magnifique !

Merci de l'avoir suivi, merci de l'avoir commentée.

Ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin !

Adios les gens

Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! (peut-être que je m'avance un peu trop pour le « bientôt » ).


End file.
